Hanabi
by maeyuki
Summary: Once a year, Igarashi Tora and Ayuzawa Misaki meet-up to witness a fireworks display...


Today was a beautiful and special night for Ayuzawa Misaki, because her childhood best friend Igarashi Tora will be arriving in their hometown. In keeping his promise when they were kids that they were both going to witnessed the yearly festival, though they lived far away from each other. Misaki was very excited to meet and see her best friend again. It was only once a year when they meet and that's only when the fireworks festival was held.

Igarashi Tora was a business man in Tokyo, while Misaki manages a maid café here at Nagoya. They were best friends since childhood, because their father's were college buddies. Inspite of being different in genders, the two of them became close with each got separated when Tora went to Tokyo to study and manage their family's business.

Misa had secretly loved Tora as more than just a friend since they were young. That's why she has always looking forward on his visit every year.

"A penny for your thoughts Milady."

Misa was snapped back to her senses when a gentle voice came from behind her. The voice she always waited for the past months.

She chuckled and turned around to see his best friend smiling face. Ran out of the counter and greeted Tora with a tight hug. He chuckled then reciprocate Misaki's embrace.

"Miss me that much Misa-chan?".

"Of course you Idiot." Misaki replied blushing.

"Well how have you been my little maid?" Tora asked with a teasing tone.

It was his endearment to her since they were young. Usually when he came over to her house, then they will be role-playing a Maid and Master game and he will always playfully teased her and insisted that she was his maid.

When they looked at it now, the situation was quiet similar to their status. Though Misa is not poor,but their wealth cannot surpass Tora's family business.

"I'm perfectly fine master".

She let go of his hug and gracefully bow in front of him with a smile on her lips and he just again chuckled at his best friend's playful action.

.

.

They went to the festival, that night. Holding each other's hands and talked about their life and teased each other like the old days.

"Nee Tora-kun, after this can we go to our house? Mom and Dad wants to see you."

"Oh sure, but we must enjoy watching the fireworks first." Tora answered smiling.

Just like the old times, and just like last year Misa and Tora watched the ever beautiful flower like colorful lights that exploded amidst the night sky in silence. Once in a while, Misa stole glances at the man whom she loved and cared for so long. His serene features, are what enchant her the most.

When the fireworks display finally ended, as promised they went to Misa's house where they greeted her mom and dad.

Mr. and Mrs. Ayuzawa was very pleased to see Tora at their household. They treated him as one of their children, they do not have a son.

"How are you Tora?" Misa's father asked in a happy tone.

"I'm fine Mr. Ayuzawa."

"Hey did I told you before that you have to call me dad?" protested.

"So how was your date?"Mrs. Ayuzawa excitedly asked.

"Mom! It's not a date. We just went to the fireworks display." Misa's cheek turned to crimson red.

"It was beautiful as always Mrs. Ayu—eherm Mom. Tora trailed off, afraid he might got scolded for the second time.

"Who's beautiful fireworks or onee-chan?" Suzuna popped out from the room and joined in they're conversation.

"Of course your sister Suzuna-chan."

Misaki nudged her elbow into Tora's side and she blushed two folds.

"So when willyou two get married?" Misa's mom asked out of nowhere.

Misaki was drinking her tea suddenly cough. She throw a death glare to her mother who just smile innocently at her.

"Soon Mom,soon." Tora answer playfully.

Misa looked at him in disbelief, as her eyes grew larger and Tora just laughed out loud on her reaction. She just keep quiet and listened to her parents who now changed the topic into business.

.

.

As the long conversations ended, Tora bid his goodbye to the elders for it was getting late. Misa walked with him to the doorway then outside. Tora reached out for her hand and as they walked hand and hand to where his car had been located.

"Nee Tora-kun what are you saying back there?"

"Did I say something wrong Misa-chan?"

"What are you saying to my mom about us, getting married?"

He just laugh and hug her tight.

"Your so naïve Ayuzawa. Didn't you get it until now?" Tora asked and was amused as her expression changed.

"What is it?" Misa asked curiously.

"This."

Slowly Tora pressed his lips onto hers in a very passionate kiss that told her his true feelings.

Misa was left breathless when the kiss ended, her mouth slightly ajar.

"See you next year Misa-chan." Tora kissed her in the forehead and walk to his awaiting black car.

"That pervert." Misa uttered to herself, her fingers touching her lips with a smile curve her lips.


End file.
